


Of Frills and Acceptance

by Saraste



Series: Season of Kink 2019 Bingo Card - X [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bingo, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Season of Kink 2019, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Dwalin tries on new things and learns to accept that he's allowed to have the things that he does.





	Of Frills and Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink 2019 for square "cross-dressing." [Bingo card here.](https://saraste.dreamwidth.org/443526.html)  
Beta-read by the incomparable [katajainen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/profile), who deserves all the accolades! All remaining mistakes are my own.

Dwalin looks at his reflection in the mirror and doesn’t flinch for the first time in what feels like too long. He almost wants to cry. And he wants to call Nori over from the next room, to tell him, to _thank _him. Thank him for helping Dwalin grow into this acceptance, into not thinking himself odd for liking what he likes, into being comfortable with it, truly and fully, even if it’s just in the safety of his bedroom.

He looks at his reflection, letting his hands roam freely, to check for fit and to simply indulge. Everything fits just right, makes him feel pretty and… safe. And he doesn’t think that he’s ever felt as sexy as he does in this moment.

There’s a knock at the closed door and Dwalin… doesn’t panic, at least not when he realizes that it’s Nori, and that Nori _knows_.

‘Can I come in and take a look? Only if you like, mind.’

The words are casual enough and Nori has seen him often enough, though never like this. Dwalin’s still blushing when he looks in the mirror, at all of himself, _at all the pretty lace and frills._

He can picture Nori on the other side of the door, leaning against the frame, waiting for whatever answer Dwalin might give. And the answer is… that he doesn’t know, now the initial impulse to ask Nori to join him has faded. For the longest time he has felt like he’s not _allowed_ to like the things he likes because he’s the wrong body type, tall and solid and muscular. Men who look like him aren’t supposed to like dressing up in frilly things.

But Nori isn’t pressuring him at all, which is why Dwalin loves him, even when he’s not managed to say as much... yet. And Nori is _really_ into Dwalin liking his frills and girly things.

His hand is on the door handle, ready to open the door and… his ears fill with all the reasons he’s heard over the years, all the things he’s read on the internet, all the derision, all the things that he’s only now learning to overcome. He presses his forehead against the door. Breathes. Wills the suddenly brimming tears away. ‘I can’t…’ he says, voice shaking, hoping Nori won’t catch that through the door ‘...sorry.’

‘No reason to be sorry, love, you hear that?’ Nori answers, voice a bit muffled through the door. ‘I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.’

Dwalin turns back towards his big full-length mirror, to face the reflection staring back at him with startled eyes. But the smile is still there, if tentative and watery. ‘Thank you,’ he says, feeling his smile growing a little brighter, a little less brittle, as he swallows down his tears, wipes at his eyes. ‘For everything.’

‘You’re welcome… I bet you feel really pretty.’ It’s a statement without push for reciprocity, Nori’s just talking, not expecting everything.

Dwalin looks at his panties; the blue silk feels absolutely fabulous against his skin, and then there’s the thrill of their snug fit, and the little lace frills, in a lighter blue, are simply lovely. He lets his eyes travel up his mirror image, to the matching frilly bra that makes his muscled chest look oddly feminine, body-hair and all. He cups one side with his hand and shivers, feeling assured that this is him, that he’s _allowed_.

He feels pretty. ‘And witty and gay?’ he says, falling in love with how _right_ he looks, even when he’s still too shy, too scared of rejection to share, even only with Nori.

Nori giggles, unrestrained and loud, heard clear through the door. ‘That, too! Are you happy?’

Dwalin considers, lets his hands roam, testing again how it feels, watching himself as he does. The bra and panties fit him just right. Nori had been gleefully precise when taking his measurements, which had culminated in a gloriously unrestrained hand-job, during which Nori had told Dwalin just how pretty he thought Dwalin would look in his new things, and how he was allowed to want them, how proud of him Nori was for knowing his own mind. Dwalin had been a bit embarrassed at how quick he’d come, to be honest. He’s cupping himself, and the panties feel even snugger now, but not too much so. Never mind pretty, he looks gorgeous, he decides. He smiles widely. There’s room for happiness here, as well as lust.

‘I’m happy,’ he says, and he means it.


End file.
